The end of the times
by Advisor Irk
Summary: A collection of roleplay posts between me and a pal. Aria and Mackerel are in enemy teams Magma and Aqua, but when Rocket starts appearing in Hoenn, their teams must get over each other and beat the enemy. Much deeper plot later. Much OOC!


Note: This is a roleplay, ongoing, between me and a friend. Some things were changed, like spelling and viewpoint (my friend has a habit of switching from 3rd to 1st. You know who you are!)

Man, you guys... I want to let you know it is hard to change a piece to first person from third person.

There are some mentions of pictures included... This was done by E-mail. The pictures are not there.

**This is to show my reply**

_This is to show my paaaaaaaaaaals reply_

**Semi-Literate is what I go by.**

**I write a paragraph or more each time with proper spelling and grammar. I don't like writing intros.**

**I don't have any limits. No character limits either.**

**I'll make my charrie today. I have nothing better to do. **

**lol form**

**Name: Mack (Mackeral) Roil**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Team: Magma**

**Rank: Admin**

**Pokemon:**

**Houndoom, level 45**

**Sneasel, level 28**

**Personality: **

**Mack's personality is one that makes you question how she became an admin. She acts immature and hyperactive to most people. Sometimes she'll calm down enough that you'd notice she is actually a skilled strategist, but usually not. She's sensitive to her name and will be offended if someone calls her by it. She is deathly afraid of water, oddly enough.**

**History (optional): It is odd that Mack is afraid of water because she used to be a member of team Aqua, and was surrounded by water most of her day. Why she's a hydrophobe or why she quit the team she refuses to tell...**

**Appearance: Mack is tall for her age, with short red hair and golden eyes. Her typical wear is her uniform, though when not wearing it she likes semi-button down shirts and cargo pants.**

**Other: None.**

_I'm also Semi ^^ :D I will sometimes add a OOC so if that bothers you tell me. I don't have any limits either. I usually only have one charrie because I don't like to have more but if you really want to I'll allow you to have up to 3 or 4. _

_Name:Aria SShera_

_Age:16_

_Gender:Female_

_Team:Aqua_

_Rank:Cook & Admin_

_Pokemon:_

_Arbok-lv.37_

_Blastoise-lv.45_

_Persian-lv.40_

_Personality: Is very calm and laid back really doesn't like arguments. She tries to keep on good terms with everyone. She doesn't like to be disturbed when shes relaxing or taking her time. Laid back and doesn't like to get up and haul ass. If forced she does it half-way but she doesn't have to she's good at it and does it well._

_History:It'll be revealed._

_Appearance: In attachment ;P _Brownish-golden eyes with light violet hair with light blue streaks in a anime pony tail fashion. That's what it looks like.

_Other:Good friends with Mack _

**OOC:**

**Neh. Nehal.**

**You care to start?**

_OOC:_

_Much rather you start?_

**OOC: Ah whatever. I hate writing intros _ Mack's last name is now Roil. And I do like OOC chat during the rp. Then we can explain some things. Like the admin here is one from the manga, but renamed. Picture included for reference. Also, like my three space indents? It's supposed to be five space -This is the OOC that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Despite her overwhelming fear of water, the cliff side overlooking the sea was Mack's favorite place to sit. Hear fear was only clearly evident if you observed her approach. She'd walk until she was about 10 feet from the edge, then stop. She would then go down on her hands and knees and crawl slowly to the edge, where she would ease herself into a sitting position.**

**Then she'd smile.**

**Any onlooking to this ritual would think that Mack was crazy, or at least very, very strange.**

**Mack had her reasons.**

**She only returned to the Magma base when it was dark out, but before she even had reached the door, another Magma Admin came rushing out.**

**"Mack! Where the fuck have you been? There's a Magma-Aqua meeting going on! I been looking for you, and now I've probably missed the whole thing. Including the snacks at the end!"**

**"Heh," Mack scratched her neck nervously, "Sorry Tabitha. I was out... reading at the library. You know, I found this great book to read too! It was about this girl and she-"**

**"Mack, I seriously think you're missing the point," the white-haired admin sighed, "whatever. Let's get back to the meeting, okay?"**

**"Nyeh, okay," Mack said.**

**And she started walking.**

_OOC|OK ^^ Great beginning real easy to bounce off. Well on with it! :P Oh btw I know I'm not supposed to do this but I don't care I change persons a lot. Like 3rd or 1st or 2nd idk which is which. :/ Like the last name btw._

_Rolling of the bed was probably the thing that woke her. Since she had opened her eyes and realized she was sitting on the floor. The back of her head throbbed. Aria rubbed her head and yawned. She looked over at her calendar. Today was a meeting at 2pm. It was 11am right now. _

_OK, I'll set my alarm for 1pm, she thought. She yawned again and crawled back to bed after setting her alarm._

_The blaring sound of her alarm was the thing that woke her up this time. Aria grumbled and slammed the alarm off. She rolled onto her other side when she heard someone pounding on her door. "WAKE UP ADMIN! THE MEETING IS GOING TO START IN ONE HOUR AND THEN YOU HAVE KITCHEN DUTIES!" Aria knew whoever was knocking would try to break the door down if she didn't answer. "I KNOW YOU ARE THERE ADMIN!" _

_"Ugh, they know me too well." Aria grumbled and called back "I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE! For god's sake." The person stopped banging and Aria could hear retreating footsteps. Aria guessed she had half an hour or else they'd be back. She crawled pitifully to her dresser and took out her special uniform for important meetings. She dressed and brushed her hair and splashed her face with water. Aria also clipped her pokeballs to her belt and added some make-up since this was supposedly an important meeting. Aria also slipped a pack of cigarettes into her pocket and headed out. Locking the door to her room, Aria saw a grunt walking towards her, then seeing I was up they turned on their heel and walked off. Stretching, Aria and lit a cigarette. All this stress had increased really increased her smoking habits, and she was still underage but everybody was too afraid to snitch. She finished her cigarette and spat. Aria hated smoking. It was something not to be really proud of. Aria had managed to only smoke a cigarette a day, but it really was hard to quit. _

_Aria headed towards the kitchen and looked at the menu. She usually only worked in the kitchen when her admin duties were lesser. Aria had a substitute that had lately spent almost more time in the kitchen then she had. Aria walked to the back doors and entered. "How's it going?" she asked trying to sound cheerful around Ace. He helped me so much, it felt bad she couldn't be around more. He sniffed the air. "You've been smoking again. How man times do I have to tell you. Just quit." _

_Aria grinned, "Easier said then done, Ace, and you know what times are calling for now I barely have time for you, which I deeply apologize about but if were lucky I'll be here after the meeting. Haven't heard of anything that would change my mind." Ace smiled a true smile. " Oh my gosh! Yes! Finally! Oh I'm so happy!" Aria smiled she loved making him happy and it hurt to see him sad. He ran up and hugged me. _

_" So is there anything good I can snack on before I have to go to the meeting?" Aria asked after pulling out of the embrace. _

_"Yea whaddya want? We just got some seafood!" _

_"Hmm can I have a shake and some shrimp with a dip?"_

_"I'm on it!" Ace smiled happily. Aria made the shake herself as he prepared the food. She ate quickly and checked her watch. Only two more 2 minutes. She grabbed the shake and took a sip. It was very good. "Well thanks a bunch!" Aria smiled "I'll be back!" She dashed out of the kitchen and down the halls to make it to the meeting. She was 5 minutes late but whatever, people were used to it. She walked in quietly and took her seat. Aria then noticed two seats were empty from Team Magma. _

_OOC|Sorry for so much I just got into a trance and kept typing xD Don't think I'll write this much every time xD but idk I just did this time lol. Well sorry if I had bad grammar I'm not perfect and I didn't feel like making a new paragraph every time some one said something. :/_

**OOC: grammar is horrible here. from 3rd(Name) to 1st(I). (2nd is you, which is not correct grammar typically.) I'm just going to go with the actual leaders cause I can't think of anyone else. : / lol random last names are here, you don't have to remember them XD**

**Mack could feel people staring as she sat down in her chair. Across from her was Aria, who she gave a quick smile to before someone spoke.**

**It was the leader of Magma, Maxie Terose, "Anyways, back to the subject. I hate to have to meet with you, but I do believe this is very important." He stopped and looked everyones faces, probably checking their emotions, "It seems that the infamous Team Rocket is moving in to Hoenn. Suise says she saw a group in the nearby Mt. Pyre when returning from a mission. Suise?"**

**A ginger stood up to speak, dressed in the black and red Magma uniform for a spy, "There were about eight of them, and one of them had a rifle. Each of them had about three pokemon... I think. There were wearing relatively regular clothes, but what gave them away was the gun. It had a R on it. A red one..."**

**"Anyways, the point is, we need to keep watch. Rocket is the biggest team I know, and they have complete control over two regions. I think-"**

**Maxie's speech was interrupted by Arcie Enga, the Aqua leader, "This is rediculous. Why should we care about your troubles? Aqua isn't in this for power. We're here for Kyogre, then power."**

**"If I may comment," Started Amber, the top admin of Team Aqua, "I must say that Rocket being here may bewilder most of us, but you lack proof that they mean harm. As long as we can continue to operate, we will be fine."**

**"Proof?" Maxie blinked, "Proof? I have given you all the info you need but you still need more? Fine, I will give you 'proof' today... Mackeral! Lad!" Mack jumped at the sound of her name, and so did Lad, the young blond haired kid, "I'm sending you out find Rocket. Get proof for Aqua that we need to take action."**

**"Very well..." Said Arcie, "We will send someone too to make sure it's genuine."**

**OOC: I was going to make Arcie call you and someone else, but you can decide what happens and who gets sent. I lol at all the people in here. Like, who:**

**Lad, a kid. (I have an idea for a backstory for him)**

**Suise (Swee-ss, like swiss but with a long E sound), a spy who might not have a role again.**

**Maxie, leader of Magma**

**Arcie, leader of Aqua**

**Amber, who has a girls name and talks with long words.**

_OOC| I don't know the Hoenn too well but I'll do my best with the names. So is Amber a girl or guy?_

_Arcie looked around. Aria prayed it wasn't going to be her. She had already missed so many of her kitchen duties, she was surprised Ace and Kaylie hadn't stopped talking to her. Not that Kaylie was ever in the kitchen either. After taking another glance at the room he uttered, " Kid, yeah you Kid, it's gonna be you and ...aaaandd... Aria." _

_She stood up, " What? But Sir, I also have kitchen du-" _

_"Right now I don't care just get it over with and then spend all the time you want in that kitchen." Aria crossed her arms and sat back down._

_"Anyway, you leave tomorrow at the break of dawn." Aria was completely speechless when she heard this. Not only was she being forced to do this stupid thing, she also had to wake up early. This was not gonna help her smoking habits OR Ace in the kitchen. _

_"So if you have nothing else to report Maxie then I think this meeting is adjourned." Maxie nodded and Aria just stormed out of the room and raced through the hallway, into the kitchen. Ace looked up, "Hey your in!" He smiled. _

_"Yeah but not for long, I have to check if Team Rocket really is invading the Hoenn region tomorrow at the break of dawn!" Ace knew how much Aria hated getting up early and working, so he kept quiet as they served food to Team Aqua and Magma. It was in the cafeteria where everybody ate. It was lunch time so they were both very busy and didn't talk much but both of them knew they were hurting. _

OOC/

Amber is a girls name. But it's a boy. Lol. Picture included for proof.

Also, is anyone going with Aria? "Kid, ya you kid" Does this mean someone called Kid? Or some unnamed person or what?

Oya, I forgot to mention that weapons are rare here, because of pokemon. I mean, gun vs reflect or fireblast? Not working. But they still can kill people and pokemon, if you be snipin'.

**BIC, believe it!**

**Not even a bomb warning could get Mack out of bed early. She took advantage of her admin powers to sleep in and work late. Most people called her lazy, but at least she got her work done. So for this mission, she wasn't exactly excited when Lad came to wake her up. She was tired the entire time she eat her breakfast, and when it was time to go, she just lay on the couch and groaned.**

**"Why do I have to do this stupid mission anyways?"**

**"Because I tole you to. Now get going."**

**Mack was surprised when Maxie suddenly leaned over the couch, but understanding the order, she left in a hurry. Outside she spotted Lad, who was waving.**

**"They're going to meet us over in the woods by the crown tree."**

**Mack nodded. "Let's go then. What if there's a school trip there or something?"**

**"We just blend. You brought casual clothing, right?"**

**"Yes, of course. It'll be nice to get out of this uniform."**


End file.
